


Coming Home

by Charity_Angel



Series: The Need for Communication [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel helps Sam remember the feel of his own skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> For Aria, for her birthday

Sam shifted a fraction, putting his weight more onto his left buttcheek to try and relieve the pressure. Instead, Gabriel’s ‘present’ shifted and he bit back a moan that would have Dean asking too many questions Sam really didn’t want to answer in the confines of the car on the day-long journey from Housatonic to Sioux Falls. And Dean didn’t want to hear the answer either.

Sam moved again, this time the right cheek. God, this was going to be a long trip.

 

The previous evening...

 

Sam stared in the mirror, hoping and praying that what he could see stayed put. Because that looked like his own reflection, it really did. But only that morning, he had woken to a spotty teenager’s visage, asthma, and a gluten intolerance. Gabriel had arrived and put everything right, and in his Loki guise had given the snot-nosed brats the fright of their lives, but Sam was very, very aware of how very wrong things could have gone if the demons had found out what was going on; that Sam’s body was walking around occupied by an idiot who would had no idea what was going on with Lucifer and probably have said yes without too much hesitation.

His skin still didn’t quite feel like it belonged to him. He supposed that was to be expected after swapping bodies, but he hadn’t expected it and he felt… uncomfortable.

“Are you done staring at yourself?” Gabriel snapped from the door of the bathroom.

Sam turned, shocked. Gabriel had been so solicitous when he had first come to Sam’s rescue, so fastidious at making sure that Sam was feeling okay, that he was himself and there was no residual nausea (apparently a common side-effect of body-swapping), that this harsh, cold tone was unexpected. Gabriel’s expression was stony as his eyes swept up and down Sam’s body, and the gaze itself was heavy.

“Do you have _any_ idea how close I was to losing you today?” Gabriel said. His voice was still chilly, but also shook slightly, and Sam realised quickly that Gabriel wasn’t angry with him for any perceived vanity, but was trying to make sure that Sam was still there, still himself.

“Wouldn’t have been me you lost,” Sam pointed out. “It would have been that kid, Gary.”

Gabriel surged forward and grabbed Sam’s shirt front. “Don’t be glib, Sammy,” he snarled. “It doesn’t suit you. Get out there and strip.”

Interesting. Not what Sam had expected at all, but he wasn’t exactly going to protest. This might end up being exactly what he needed to make his skin feel like his own again. So he stepped carefully around Gabriel and headed back out to the (unusually unmodified) bedroom with the warming heat of that heavy gaze on him. He removed his clothes quickly and waited for Gabriel to tell him what to do next.

It took a minute or so for Gabriel to reappear, all steely flint again. Once more, those eyes ran over him and Sam could definitely see something appreciative in there this time. He shivered under the weight of it, and something quirked at the edge of Gabriel’s mouth.

“On your knees,” Gabriel commanded. Sam obeyed instantly, and Gabriel’s expression softened a little more.

“Such a good slave,” he purred. “Now, do you know why we’re doing this?”

“Um…” Sam had to think about that one. “Because I fantasised about it?”

That was at least true: back when Sam was still trying to get Gabriel into bed with him, he had come up with some fairly explicit fantasies. They hadn’t really touched on the kinky stuff yet, but it seemed like tonight was the night.

“That’s a factor,” Gabriel admitted slowly. “But why start tonight?”

“Because… because I need it.”

Gabriel stroked his cheek tenderly. “Exactly. That disconnect you’re feeling with your vessel? I’ve been there. I know how you feel, and this is a good way to feel like you belong in that skin, more than just sex. The fact that you crave this anyway just makes is easier. What’s your safeword?”

Sam smiled. Dean would hate it if he ever found out, but it was a word Sam associated with trouble, with needing rescued. “Poughkeepsie.”

“…right. Not that I expect you to need it, but it never hurts to have it.”

With that proclamation, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hair tightly and rubbed his crotch against Sam’s cheek, then his mouth. The warm heat was a temptation, and Sam tried to turn his head to follow it, but Gabriel held him firmly in place, the prickles across his scalp turning mildly painful as he tried to move.

“Ah ah,” Gabriel scolded. “You’ll get my cock when I’m good and ready.”

He carried on rubbing himself across Sam’s cheeks, occasionally brushing his lips as he switched sides. Sam lapped at the stiffening hardness each time, and each time he got a rewarding tug. His dick was hanging heavily between his legs, but he didn’t dare touch it.

Eventually Gabriel released him.

“Lie on your front, with your legs off the bed.”

Sam scrambled to obey, carefully draping himself off the bed on his knees, his ass obscenely in the air.

“So pretty,” Gabriel commented.

There was no warning before Gabriel’s palm came down hard on his right cheek. Sam gave a grunt, and tried not to move, not to rub himself off against the comforter as the pain sparked through him and settled in his dick.

“Good. How many, Sam?”

“One,” Sam gasped.

“One _what_?”

“One… no, yellow light.”

It wasn’t a code they had agreed on beforehand, but Sam had done his research, and hoped that Gabriel knew enough to listen before continuing.

He did: Gabriel’s hand stroked across the small of his back soothingly, dropping out of character. “What’s up?”

“Dad… Dad used to make me call him ‘sir’.”

“Okay.” Gabriel leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Okay. No ‘sir’s. My name will do for now.”

Sam relaxed. He could deal with that.

“Green light. One, Gabriel.”

“Very good,” Gabriel purred, back in character as suddenly as he had been out. His hand came down with a crack again, and Sam gave a gasp.

“Two, Gabriel.”

“Lovely. We’ll try for ten, shall we? Nothing too extreme your first time out.”

There was another crack, a little higher up.

“Three, Gabriel,” Sam stuttered out.

Another, on the other side. “Four, Gabriel.”

The next landed precisely over the first, and Sam saw stars at the edge of his vision. He could feel his precome soaking into the edge of the comforter, where his dick rested against it.

“Five, Gabriel.”

The next three were just the same; Gabriel’s hand coming down in exactly the same places as the first spanks, leaving Sam panting.

Nine overlapped the others on the right. Sam gave a short cry and a tear slipped down his cheek before he managed to gasp “Nine, Gabriel.”

“Good boy. Do you need to come?” Gabriel’s hand stroked soothingly over his right cheek, lighting up the sensitive nerve endings with trails of fire. “Can you come on the next one?”

Sam nodded.

Gabriel squeezed suddenly, making Sam cry out again.

“I asked you a question, Sam. Do I need to repeat myself?”

“Yes,” Sam gasped. “I mean, no, you don’t. Yes, I can.”

Gabriel stroked again, calming Sam back into that mindspace where he had been happily loving the pain Gabriel was giving him.

“Okay. If you don’t come on the next one, we’ll go until you do. Then we can get to the real fun.”

“Oh… okay.”

That sounded promising.

Sam didn’t make it on ten; his dick jumped promisingly as Gabriel struck, but he had been yanked too far back from the edge: he wasn’t close enough.

The eleventh curled nice and tight around his balls and he shook as he counted for Gabriel. With the twelfth, he arched into it as he came with a howl and then relaxed bonelessly into the welcoming mattress.

Gabriel rubbed something soothing into his hot ass, taking some of the sting away as Sam enjoyed his afterglow.

“Oh, Sam,” he said reverently, “you should see this ass. It’s beautiful.”

There was a mirror floating just in Sam’s eyeline. By lifting his head a fraction, he could see that it was reflecting off another mirror behind him, giving him a spectacular view of his fiery red ass. Here and there he could make out the outline of Gabriel’s fingers, as distinct as the brand on Dean’s arm. He reached out a hand and touched the burning heat of his ass, making himself hiss in the process.

“Too much?” Gabriel asked warily. He was just about visible in the mirror, and looked alarmed.

“No,” Sam said quickly. “It’s great.”

“Ready for round two then?”

Sam was. Seeing his ass like that, knowing it would still tingle at the slightest pressure, had stirred his libido once more. He couldn’t wait to find out what it would feel like with Gabriel pounding away at it.

“Back where you started, on your knees,” Gabriel barked, and Sam complied readily. As he settled down, his butt touched his heels.

“All the way down, Sam,” Gabriel instructed. “Don’t be a pussy about it now.”

Sam slowly transferred his weight onto his ass, letting his breath out slowly as the sharp sensations jolted through him.

“Oh, looks like you enjoyed that,” Gabriel cooed, bending over him and cupping one hand under his balls teasingly. “Look at you, half hard already and we haven’t even started.”

There was a click of Gabriel’s fingers from his free hand, and all of a sudden there was something snug around his cock.

“Don’t want you coming too early,” Gabriel purred in his ear. “You okay with that?”

Sam nodded. “Yes.”

Yes, this was exactly what he wanted from Gabriel: everything, including his orgasm, taken out of his hands. It might seem odd, giving up control of his body so soon after regaining it, but this was by choice, and he trusted Gabriel implicitly. The angel knew how far he could push Sam, how much Sam could take.

Gabriel straightened up and unzipped his jeans. He pulled his cock out through the open fly and held it so that it rested just against Sam’s bottom lip.

Sam looked up at him, silently asking him for permission.

“Good boy. Lick it.”

Sam did, enthusiastically so. The position made it difficult to do anything else, but he swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the salty-sweet precome; pushing his tongue into a point and pushing it into the slit because it drove Gabriel nuts.

“Shit, Sam,” Gabriel said with a gasp. “Do you want more?”

“Yes please,” Sam said readily.

Gabriel threaded his fingers into Sam’s hair, this time holding gently enough, and fed an inch of his cock into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed, and he worked his tongue and lips to drive Gabriel crazy. Slowly, Gabriel slid more in, gently fucking Sam’s mouth as he groaned lewdly.

“Fuck, Sam, you’re too perfect. No, no, enough.” He tugged on Sam’s hair just hard enough to get his attention. “I’ll end up coming all over you and I know you hate that.”

Sam did. He was perfectly happy to come all over himself when Gabriel was fucking him, but hated Gabriel coming on him. He hated it in porn movies too; always found it a turn-off when the guy withdrew at the last moment, like he was too good to come inside his partner.

“Come on, big boy: let’s get that ass in the air. Face on the ground, knees spread.”

Sam obeyed, shivering in anticipation. He could feel Gabriel’s gaze on him, reminding him of how naked he was while Gabriel was still completely dressed.

There was a gentle swat that blazed quickly and suddenly across his ass. “Beautiful,” Gabriel murmured. He knelt between Sam’s feet and pulled his cheeks apart. He blew gently, teasingly; the cold a peculiar and wonderful contrast to the heat in his cheeks and making Sam squirm. “So sensitive.”

Sam yelped as Gabriel pressed a kiss in between his cheeks to his hole. He clenched all his muscles to stop himself from shoving back, trying to chase the sensation he knew must surely be coming.

Gabriel gave him a pat on the ass, once again trailing fiery heat along shot nerves to his spine, pushing more heat into his dick.

“Such a good boy, staying still for me.”

Sam barely heard the words, smothered in his ass as they were, but he felt them; little puffs of breath and brushes of lips against his most sensitive skin. He mewled in frustration, then gave a shout of triumph as Gabriel’s tongue stroked slowly and surely across him. At the sound, Gabriel smirked, and set about teasing Sam open with just his tongue. Sam would have tired after a couple of minutes of swirling his tongue and pressing it into Sam, but Gabriel was an archangel and knew of no such limits.

“Oh, Gabriel, _please_ ,” he begged after far, far too much torture. His cock was touching his belly, too hot and too thick, and leaking copiously. He knew he would have come by now if he could.

“Please what, Sam? What do you want?”

“Please fuck me,” Sam sobbed. “I need to feel you.”

“Well,” Gabriel purred, suddenly sounding far closer to his ear than seemed natural, “since you begged so prettily, turn over on your back.”

Sam was glad he wasn’t going to have to hold himself up through this, because his legs were shaking embarrassingly. He rolled carefully, spreading his legs in a blatant invitation.

“Oh, Sammy, that looks painful,” Gabriel said upon seeing his angry red cock. “You’re doing so well, but do you want to come?”

Sam shook his head. He definitely didn’t, not yet.”

“Want to come on your cock,” he managed to murmur.

Gabriel had a look that could be best described as reverent, and he said nothing as he sheathed himself in Sam’s suddenly lubed ass. Sam sighed with relief as he finally felt complete, as if Gabriel had been the thing about himself that was missing this whole time.

It was a brutal pace that Gabriel set, Sam’s cock dribbling copiously with each jab to his prostate. The desire to come was overwhelming, but Sam was determined not to beg for it. He howled as Gabriel bit down on a nipple hard enough to bruise, and tears were forming once more when there was a hand on his face, grounding him.

“I’m going to remove the ring now, Sam. You can come when you want.”

The pressure was relieved with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, which immediately moved to his other nipple to rake across it while Gabriel continued his relentless pounding.

Sam’s back arched as he came hard, come spurting high up his body, landing in thick splatters across his chest and neck. As his ass clamped down, he could feel Gabriel emptying himself, all burning heat deep inside Sam.

Suddenly nude, Gabriel draped himself over Sam.

“You’ve done so well,” he said, wiping a splash of come up onto his fingers and presenting it to Sam. He lapped it up greedily. “So brilliantly well, and I know how you love being full of my come. What would you say to one final treat?”

He held up an obscenely pink butt plug. Sam nodded eagerly, and Gabriel slid himself out and it in. It sat snugly between his cheeks, the bulb just pressing tantalisingly, but not overwhelmingly, against his prostate. It sent soothing tingles right across Sam’s skin.

“Sleep now, Sammy,” Gabriel said, snuggling it at Sam’s side. “And I’ll give you another load before you leave tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, that's a lot of kinky tags.
> 
> And, fear not, series fans - my Sabriel Big Bang is set in this verse, finally going somewhere rather than hovering nebulously in mid-season five. And my Gabriel Big Bang will follow on from it. And, hopefully, my Destiel Big Bang will come between them and this (no dirty pun intended, honest)


End file.
